


Dizzy with your touch

by gotsoulmates



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, idolverse, thank you lullaby era for giving us jinyoung in THAT mesh shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsoulmates/pseuds/gotsoulmates
Summary: "Am I interrupting something?" Jaebum asked as he came closer and stood behind Jinyoung now. "Are you admiring your outfit right now?" His eyes found Jinyoung's through the mirror and smirked again.





	Dizzy with your touch

**Author's Note:**

> happy 1 year anniversary to the best outfit jinyoung has ever worn !! bless yourself and watch the [live stage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZ4KzZQYeYw) and [jinyoungs fancam](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ady0ZNsMXNs)

Jinyoung let the door to the dressing room shut behind his back. Still in his stage outfit, he walked up to the large mirror in the corner of the room. The dressing room itself was quiet - only Jinyoung occupied these four walls, all the noise from outside muted by the closed door.

Some of the members were already on their way to a different schedule or busy with buying snacks; he had the dressing room all to himself, for now anyway.

He let his eyes roam over his body and registered how flattering the outfit was, how the clothing hugged his figure in the right places. When his stylist laid out this particular outfit, Jinyoung had hesitated for a second. It was too revealing, but he promised his fans he’d show more skin and so he did.

Ripped tight black jeans made his legs look longer, his thighs muscular. With a slight turn to the left, Jinyoung looked at his own ass. He always liked his ass; it was round, well defined and definitely nice to grab onto.

As his eyes scanned his upper chest, Jinyoung began to feel his outfit. When he was on stage, dancing and singing, he felt a bit uneasy; he was not used to showing off that much skin. He caught himself a few times as he tried to adjust his outfit, to make sure he wouldn't show too much.

But looking at himself in the mirror now, he loved how his black belt held the black blazer tightly together around his waist. A silver chain connected both sides of the blazer and fell prettily between his chest. Nothing about this was bold, apart from the mesh shirt Jinyoung wore under the blazer - that was the most revealing part of his outfit. Whenever he moved, the blazer pulled up slightly and exposed more of his chest, giving away a fleeting glance at his bare chest and nipples.

Still deeply in thought and with his eyes glued on his own image in front, Jinyoung only slightly noticed as the dressing room door opened. He let his eyes wander from his body to the person who was just closing the door again through the mirror.

It was Jaebum, who was still in his full stage outfit as well. Jinyoung had eyed him up the second he was getting ready for the performance; the way that long coat moved around, the jewellery he wore, his shirt tucked into his pants; everything about it made Jinyoung's skin crawl with lust. Jaebum looked hot to say the very least. Something about his presence in that particular outfit was making Jinyoung hot and bothered. Maybe it was the way Jaebum oozed off power and dominance that made Jinyoung's knees weak.

He raised an eyebrow towards Jinyoung and his smile turned into a smug expression as if he could read Jinyoung's mind.

"Am I interrupting something?" Jaebum asked as he came closer and stood behind Jinyoung now. "Are you admiring your outfit right now?" His eyes found Jinyoung's through the mirror and smirked again.

"I, for sure, haven't admired your outfit long enough." Jaebum's voice sounded rich, a tone deeper than usual that filled Jinyoung’s entire mind. Without even thinking about it, Jinyoung leaned backwards and let himself fall into Jaebum's body. His broad shoulders and toned chest felt solid against Jinyoung's back.

Jaebum let his chin rest on Jinyoung's shoulder while his eyes were still locked with Jinyoung's. "Look how pretty you are," He mumbled. "Look at yourself." Jaebum’s lips just slightly brushed against Jinyoung’s already heated skin and let him shiver.

And with this demand, Jinyoung averted his gaze from Jaebum's eyes towards his own face. A sheen of sweat made his forehead glisten under the bright lights. His hair was still in place, perfectly styled back with just a strand of hair falling into his face.

Jaebum's hand made its way towards his chest and touched the chain which framed his chest so delicately. The older boy's hand began to play with it while Jinyoung stared at Jaebum's wonderful, thick fingers. He only registered how Jaebum's other hand grabbed his waist - a firm grip to hold him in place.

Jaebum's fingers stopped playing with the chain to remove one end from the blazer and then gently moved down towards the belt buckle, opening it and revealing Jinyoung’s upper body that peaked through the mesh shirt due to the blazer falling open.

Jinyoung heard the sound of his belt hitting the ground, but only in the far distance, his eyes were staring at Jaebum who was holding his gaze through the mirror.

“Pretty doesn’t even cut it, Jinyoungie,” Jaebum whispered, letting his lips finally touch Jinyoung’s neck to leave a quick kiss. Jaebum tilted his head to get even closer to Jinyoung’s ear. “I wanted to touch every inch of your body ever since you got dressed,” He hushed. Jaebum’s words swept over Jinyoung like a hot wave, he longed for more touches.

Jinyoung gulped.

To underline his statement, Jaebum’s hands started to explore Jinyoung’s body, wandering under the blazer, slowly moving up until his fingers caressed Jinyoung’s nipples and a moan escaped his lips.

“You’ve been working out so much lately…” Jaebum mumbled. “You look gorgeous…” His hands continued to play with Jinyoung’s nipples through the shirt teasingly. And it made Jinyoung insane, wanting to rip it all off to feel Jaebum’s fingers directly on his boiling skin.

“Hyung,” Jinyoung breathed while having a hard time not to moan over and over again, “please…”

Jinyoung didn’t even know what he was begging for but he needed more than just _this_.

“What is it, Jinyoungie?” Jaebum asked with that teasing tone Jinyoung knew so very well. “Do you want me to undress you a bit more? Is that it?” All that Jinyoung could do was nod. His eyes were still looking at Jaebum through the mirror, hoping to come across as desperate as he was for Jaebum.

A light chuckle left Jaebum’s mouth, but to Jinyoung’s desire, Jaebum’s hands yet again wandered down.

Jinyoung watched as Jaebum unzipped his pants painfully slow; the anticipation of what was about to happen made Jinyoung bite down on his lips, trying not to whine.

“Do you want me to take care of this?” Jaebum locked gazes with Jinyoung, or at least tried to because Jinyoung’s eyelids felt heavy with lust and he just wanted to close them, fall into Jaebum’s body even more and let Jaebum take control.

But he did manage to look at Jaebum, a quick glance at the bulge in his pants and then at Jaebum again. “Please hyung,” Jinyoung hushed, unaware how desperate he sounded. “Please, take care of me.” As his words slipped out of his lips, Jaebum groaned lowly.

Without a reply, Jaebum’s hands pushed slightly down on his tight black pants to reveal more of his black briefs underneath, making his hard-on more prominent. Jinyoung’s dick was throbbed painfully, he could make out a wet spot on his briefs where the precum leaked, making everything feel sticky.

One of Jaebum’s hands slipped into his underwear without warning, grabbing Jinyoung’s cock and pulling it out in one swift motion. Jinyoung exhaled sharply, his own hands trying to hold onto anything and ending up latching onto Jaebum’s lower arms while the new sensation of Jaebum’s hands on his hard dick and the chilly air clouded his mind.

“Even your dick is so pretty,” Jaebum admired. His hand was slowly stroking his length while he placed a kiss onto Jinyoung’s cheek. “Everything about you is beautiful but your dick is really one of the prettiest things I’ve ever seen.”

Jinyoung’s grip on the older boy’s arms got tighter, as he felt the slow drag of Jaebum’s fingers on his cock. All Jinyoung could think of was those fingers wrapped around his dick, stroking it in such a slow achingly pace that he wanted to scream and beg for more.

But only a loud whine was all that escaped his lips, whilst he threw his head backwards and closed his eyes for a short moment, needing all of his strength to not come right there on the spot. But the sight in front of Jinyoung was too enchanting that his eyes found Jaebum quickly again, mesmerised to keep watching Jaebum’s hand movements.

Jaebum continued to jerk him off, adding his second hand to stroke and twist them in opposite directions, creating such an insane friction that Jinyoung’s knee became weak. He adjusted his stance, afraid his legs would give in. One of his arms reached out and held onto Jaebum’s neck now, he needed something to grab onto.

“So desperate for your hyung’s hands.” Jaebum’s low voice washed over Jinyoung and made him whine once again. His head tilted towards Jaebum’s in hopes he would kiss him but he didn’t.

Without thinking, and driven by pure lust, Jinyoung moved his hips into Jaebum’s touches and started to pound slightly. Small pleading moans fell from Jinyoung’s wide open mouth again and again.

“I’m…” Jinyoung’s mind drifted off, already forgetting what he wanted to say as Jaebum’s thumb circled around the head of Jinyoung’s cock, making Jinyoung’s whole body tremble. One hand held his pulsating dick while Jaebum’s other one formed a hole with his thumb and index finger and pushed it tightly over the tip numerous times.

Jinyoung felt his orgasm building up, a prickling feeling shooting from head to toe.

“C-Coming…” Jinyoung whimpered and was ready to indulge in the sweet pleasure but Jaebum stopped his movement at once so that Jinyoung lifted his head in order to find Jaebum’s eyes in the mirror.

“Please…” Jinyoung was begging, so close to coming and so desperate for Jaebum to jerk him off. “Hyung… p-please I n-need…” An incoherent mess of words slipped off Jinyoung’s lips.

“I want you to look at me while coming,” Jaebum stated gently. “That’s all I want.”

As Jinyoung nodded, his eyes scanned himself quickly in the mirror; sweat was dripping down his temples, the mesh shirt was clung onto his skin and his cock was looking red and shiny from Jaebum smearing the precum all over the tip. He looked utterly wrecked and so ready to come.

“Eyes on me, Jinyoungie.” Jaebum whispered and immediately they gazed at each other, a smile forming on Jaebum’s lips.

Once again, Jaebum started stroking Jinyoung’s dick with both of his solid hands, slowly but surely stepping up the speed until that pressing speed made Jinyoung moan louder. His whole body was yielded and trembled under Jaebum’s smooth hands, jerking him off.

The way Jaebum stared at him through the mirror made Jinyoung whimper; the utter lust in his eyes made Jinyoung’s skin crawl with desire and he couldn’t stop from biting down on his lips. Jaebum’s gaze was too much to handle while Jaebum’s hands worked their magic on Jinyoung’s dick. Twisting and swirling around the tip of Jinyoung’s cock, the orgasm was finally rushing through his body and with one last stroke, Jinyoung came hard. His cum hit the mirror heavily, sprinkling it all over it as his moans and whimpers filled the air between them.

Jaebum didn’t stop dragging his fingers over the rim of Jinyoung’s tip while Jinyoung rocked through his aftershocks, sluggishly moving his hips back and forth. The milky droplets of cum dripped off the mirror gradually.

Not only Jinyoung but even Jaebum was breathing heavily now, still gazing at each other through the mirror. Jinyoung’s hand on the older boy’s neck caressed the clammy skin.

And finally, Jaebum’s mouth found Jinyoung’s, connecting their lips.

Jaebum kissed him deeply and hungrily with an open mouth, their tongues swirling around, playing with each other. Jinyoung was still gripping on Jaebum’s neck, trying to get him closer and needing to kiss even deeper until he was out of breath and had to slowly withdraw himself, instantly finding Jaebum’s eyes yet again, this time directly and without a mirror between them. Their noses were nearly touching, their hot breath hit each other’s faces; that was how close they still were - faces so close, bodies pressed against each other and Jaebum’s hand still holding Jinyoung’s dick.

“Thank you,” He hushed and kissed Jaebum once more, this time it was short and sweet.

“We should probably clean this mirror before I unlock the door,” Jaebum mumbled into the kiss and both of them erupted into giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and maybe even giving this a kudo or leaving a comment (i'd be over the moon if you reach out to me in any way, i love you all)
> 
> you can always come and say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/softnyeongie) or [my cc account](https://curiouscat.me/gotsoulmates)


End file.
